Abandoned Factory
The Abandoned Factory (Renamed The Warehouse by its current owner) is a location withing the forest in which humans used to make things but no longer do. It's home to several Magnemite, a few Magneton and the occasional Magnezone. It was also at one point the home of Ashewell the Zoroark. After Ashwell left the Factory and moved on, it was taken up by Sin the Mewtwo. He's since called it The Warehouse due to using it originally to house his equipment and live in it. Sin has completely renovated it to house himself and many others who've come to live under his care. Description If you come out to the Southern parts of the forest (It's South of the Lake and the Old Forest), you'll find a clearing in which a large gray painted metal building stands. It stands three stories tall and roughly 150 yards across. On either side of the North end is a large metal shutter door that lift into the factory floor proper, used to load trucks with whatever was made there. Alongside that was a normal door used for humans who would once enter in to work. The shutter door is always locked unless used by Sin, though it serves little purpose except for Sin to allow larger Pokemon that wouldn't fit through the human sized door. Inside on the east side of the building is a large group of beds and bunk beds used by the many Pokemon and two humans that currently reside inside. The stairwell leading up to the second floor has since been repaired by Sin and leads to an open second floor with a suprising supply of computers. All of which keep record of current events and data Sin collects and records through his helmet. He has data on many of the Pokemon and visitors alike, though not all of them realize he has information on them. Back on the first floor's southern center wall, there are a row of cages used to house hostile humans or Pokemon. Beside that on the western south side is a single office that was used by the Overseer of the Warehouse. It's currently empty and houses only a bed and a one way window that can be seen through from the inside. No one lives inside and it is used mostly for Pokemon who need to recover from injuries. Hidden behind the painting on the wall however is a safe that is locked up tight by Sin's psychic abilities. Whatever is behind it is Sin's secret. Along the western wall is Sin's machine that almost looked alien. It is an automated system used to house his armor and Giant Spoon. This is also where Sin usually sleeps, and rests to heal any injuries he sustains. The machine's main system is a large tube looking glass meant to hold Sin inside. Going further south until just before the Overseer's office is a work station used by the Human Lone Hartcourt to work on his own technology left behind by his indisposed future self Hartcourt. The second floor is nothing but a large walkway that goes through multiple areas in the area of the entire Warehouse. On one of these five walkways holds Sin's Computers. Beyond that, one of the walkways stops at the front of the Warehouse (Northern side along the same side as the shutter door) and has two windows for Sin to keep an eye out on things. Current residing The Warehouse is cast under a massive illusion caused by the two Zoroark Psyic and Zealot. It spans a good twenty yards around the Warehouse itself, and in it along the forest houses Pokemon to come and go as they please when they feel they are in danger of humans. Having taken the position of Guardian, Sin the Mewtwo alongside the human Lone Hartcourt have taken in many Pokemon to protect. The rumor of two Mewtwo in the area has caused much stress in the forest, and they take responsibility by protecting its residence when needed. When under a warning, on the roof about six to seven Exploud all stand atop it. Should something be happening in the forest, inside or outside the illusion walls, they will alert Pokemon and Human like of the danger. From there, the Pokemon will either hide throughout the forest in their homes or away from human eyes, or if inside the illusion will go into The Warehouse and down into the basement that is hidden under one of the beds. The basement is a massive area the size of two football fields meant to house Pokemon and lead towards a hidden escape route.Category:Locations